Silbertränen
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Erinnerungen in der Nacht


Titel: Silbertränen  
  
Autor: Lady_of_Gondor  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Zusammenfassung: Erinnerungen an einen Krieger  
  
Feedback: LadyofGondor@gmx.de  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ich habe diese Geschichte mit Figuren geschrieben, die ich aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen habe. Ich weise darauf hin, dass ich "Der Herr der Ringe" sowie die darin vorkommenden Figuren nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum ansehe. Ich bereichere mich nicht an dieser Amateur-Fiction. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat nichts mit dem Ablauf in der Geschichte "Der Herr der Ringe" zu tun. "Der Herr der Ringe" ist und bleibt das geistige Eigentum von J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silbertränen  
  
Langsam und doch stetig legt sich der samtene Umhang der Nacht über meinen Körper. Und mit der Dunkelheit kommen Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit wieder. Es gibt niemanden, der die Stunden der Nacht mit mir teilt oder mich vor deren Leiden bewahrt....schon lange nicht mehr. Wie auch die Tage zuvor liege ich auf meinem Bett und starre an die kunstvoll verzierte Decke meines Gemaches. Dann verliert sich mein Blick in der Weite des Sternenzeltes. Fast scheint es, als ob der Himmel mit Tausenden Diamanten bestickt wäre. Ein schöner Anblick, den ich immer genossen habe. Doch anders als sonst, vermittelt mir dieses Bild keine Ruhe, kein Vergessen.  
  
Meine Augen suchen den weiten Nachthimmel ab. Einer dieser Sterne musst Du sein...heller und strahlender als jeder andere. In manchen Nächten glaube ich, nach Dir greifen zu können. In anderen Nächten habe ich das Gefühl, als wache Dein Licht über meinen Schlaf. Doch all das sind nur Wunschvorstellungen, denn Du bist weit weg...weiter als jeder Stern dieses Nachthimmels. Jetzt in den Stunden der Dunkelheit bemerke ich die Sehnsucht mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde. Nie bin ich am Tage so einsam, wie jetzt...in den Stunden, die für Liebe und Zuneigung, Geborgenheit und Sicherheit bestimmt waren. Es gibt Tage, da glaube ich immer noch Deinen Atem in meinem Nacken zu spüren, oder Deine sanften Lippen, wie sie meinen Körper erforschen. Doch es sind nichts weiter als Träume....Träume, die nur Verzweiflung und Leid hinterlassen. Oft wünsche ich mir, in diesen Wunschvorstellungen zu ertrinken und die kalte Welt nie wieder erblicken zu müssen. Denn das ist die Welt ohne Dich....kalt und verlassen. Nicht einmal das Sonnenlicht bringt die Wärme zurück auf meine Haut und längst ist der Glanz meiner Augen verloschen. Du hast ihn mit Dir genommen, in Dein ewiges Grab....genau wie mein Herz.  
  
Trotzdem verweile ich noch hier unter denen meines Volkes, die mich mit Mitleid oder Hohn in den Augen betrachten. Doch ich will ihr Mitleid nicht, denn ich selbst entschied mich für diesen Weg. Einen Weg, den ich an Deiner Seite gehen wollte, mit Dir und in der Sicherheit Deiner Arme. Nun gehe ich ihn alleine und ich weiß, dass ich nie wieder zurück kann. Denn ich verlor damals nicht nur mein Herz an Dich, sondern auch meine Unsterblichkeit. Als Du Deinen letzten Atemzug tatest, nahmst Du beides mit Dir. Aber ich kann Dir nicht böse sein, denn vielleicht war es besser so. Elben verschenken ihr Herz nur einmal in ihrem langen Leben. Wen sollte ich lieben, wenn nicht Dich. Du warst mein Schicksal, mein Leben und meine Freude. Wie also soll ich jemand anderem die gleiche Liebe entgegen bringen wie Dir?  
  
Meine Augen erfassen einen hellen Stern und verweilen dort. Fast sehe ich Dein Antlitz in diesem Kind des Himmels, das Blitzen Deiner Augen, wenn Du mir Deine Liebe unter dem Sternenzelt zeigtest. Auch das werde ich nie wieder sehen können, so wie ich nie wieder Deine Stimme hören werde oder die Wärme Deiner Haut an meiner spüre, wenn Du mich Nachts in Deiner Umarmung gefangen hieltst. Wieder frage ich mich, warum das Schicksal so grausam zu uns war....warum gerade Du von den Pfeilen des Bösen in die Knie gezwungen wurdest. Arwen....sie ist jetzt glücklich mit dem Mann ihres Herzens, der diesen Kampf überlebte. Doch Du mein Herz musstest Dein Leben in diesem Krieg geben. Ich beneide sie unabsichtlich, erwische mich manchmal bei dem Gedanken, wie sie leiden würde, wäre Aragorn an Deiner Stelle gegangen. Dann wünsche ich mir, dass es eingetreten wäre.....was ist schon ein Menschenleben, gegen ein anderes. Doch diese Gedanken erschrecken mich zutiefst und meist ziehe ich mich in die Ruhe des Waldes zurück. Mein einziger Trost ist dann die Tatsache, dass auch er eines Tages gehen wird, während Arwen in Trauer langsam schwindet.  
  
Wieder erschrecken mich diese Gedanken und ich schließe meine Augen. Jeder Kampf gegen die Trauer ist sinnlos, auch in dieser Nacht überkommt sie mich. Lautlose Tränen fließen unter meinen geschlossenen Lidern über meine Wangen....ungehört und ungesehen. Hier in meinen Gemächern riecht immer noch alles nach Dir, obwohl es eigentlich nicht mehr sein kann, denn viel Zeit ist seit Deinem Tod vergangen. Verzweifelt vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in das weiche Kissen und atme ein....nehme Deinen Geruch tief in mich auf. Ein Geruch, der nur noch in meinen Träumen an diesem Ort existiert. Leise flüstere ich Deinen Namen in die Dunkelheit der Nacht, während heiße Tränen das Kissen benetzen. Tränen meiner Qual, meines Leides und meiner Sehnsucht. Nacht für Nacht überfallen sie mich, ohne das ich auch nur eine Chance bekomme, mich dagegen zu wehren. Für einen Moment höre ich Deine Stimme, die meinen Namen wispert, getragen von dem Wind. Aus Deinem Mund klang mein Name immer schön und Du sprachst ihn gerne aus. Wie oft fragest Du Dich, warum mein sonniges Gemüt sich nicht auch in meinem Namen spiegelte und doch nanntest Du mich gerne Dein Tränenmädchen. Jetzt weiß ich, dass dieser Namen mein Schicksal ist, denn längst haben meine Lippen vergessen, wie man lächelt.  
  
Leise stehe ich auf und trete ans Fenster, während sich meine Hand um eine kleine Rosenblüte schließt. Suchend streifen meine Augen den Nachthimmel. Wieder finde ich den hellen Stern. Ich weiß nicht, in welche Hallen Menschen nach ihrem Tode eingehen, aber ich weiß, dass auch sie Kinder des Himmels sind. Von dort geboren und dorthin zurückgeholt. Vorsichtig streifen meine Fingerspitzen über die Rosenblätter und in Gedanken sehe ich Dein Bild vor mir....ein stolzer, aufrichtiger Krieger. Ich fühle, dass Du es auch immer noch bist...egal wo Du jetzt auch sein magst. Ob Du auf diesem Stern sitzt und mich bewachst oder auf mich wartest....vergebens, denn ich bin ein Kinde Valars. Leise flüstere ich Deinen Namen und entlasse dann die Rosenblätter in die Freiheit. Der Wind trägt ihn und die hauchzarten Blätter mit sich...ich hoffe, er trägt sie zu Dir, zu meinem Krieger.  
  
Boromir, Sohn Gondors und Hüter über mein Herz, selbst im Tode. 


End file.
